Love Drunk
by Priy Taisho
Summary: Eles só querem saber de curtir a vida. Festas, confusões, intrigas... Tudo o que um adolescente quer, ou tem direito de fazer. Toda essa realidade é alterada, quando Sasuke Uchiha e Sakura Haruno de 17 anos, se veem forçados a casar, por conta de seus pais. Um casamento arranjado. " - Sabe Sakura, antigamente eu costumava dizer que estava bêbado de amor."
1. Chapter 1

**Olá, minha primeira fic de Naruto. Espero que gostem ^^**

Levantei-me ainda com muito sono. Afinal, passei quase que a noite toda e um pouco da manha em uma das baladas da cidade de Konoha. Notei que estava apenas de roupas intimas e isso me fez pensar em como havia cometido o ato de me despir, já que não lembro nem do que jantei ontem... Acho que não jantei.

Olhei-me no espelho e vi que minha situação estava deparável. Os meus cabelos rosa (naturais) estavam totalmente bagunçados, algumas olheiras envolta dos meus olhos verdes. Caminhei em direção ao meu celular e disquei para Ino Yamanaka, uma das minhas melhores amigas.

_- Alô? _– atendeu Ino (muito) sonolenta.

- Sou eu – falei bocejando – Que horas voltei pra casa?

_- As 06h30min da manha _– respondeu ela vagamente – _Todas nos voltamos pra casa nesse horário e só pra constar extremamente bêbadas. Menos a Hina, já que ela não bebe._

- Então ela veio dirigindo? – perguntei.

_- Aham_ – respondeu ela – _Boa noite Sakura, nos vemos mais tarde._

- Bom sono – falei desligando o telefone.

Olhei para o elogio e já estavam marcando 13h30min da tarde. Talvez eu só veja a Ino a noite...

Tomei um banho e fiz uma maquiagem básica para esconder as olheiras. Coloquei uma blusa rosa que mostra o ombro esquerdo, um shorts jeans meio desbotado e uma rasteirinha bege. Desci as escadas bocejando, e meu plano original era ir para a cozinha surrupiar alguma coisa, mas Hana uma das nossas empregadas me parou e disse:

- Seus pais querem lhe ver, Srta. Haruno.

- Nada de formalidades, Hana – falei sorrindo – O que eles querem?

- Não sei, Sakura – disse ela.

- E lá vamos nós enfrentarmos os tiranos – falei suspirando.

Segui pesadamente para o escritório. Já sabendo que meus pais estariam lá. Bati duas vezes na porta e escutei um "entre", entrei e encontrei minha mãe e meu pai, lado a lado.

- Olá – falei com a maior cara de pau e já indo me sentar à frente deles.

- Você chegou as 06h30min da manha, Sakura – disse meu pai entediadamente.

- E acordou quase agora, nos fazendo esperar quase duas horas – disse minha mãe do mesmo modo.

- Foi mal – falei sorrindo amarelo.

- Tudo bem, isso não é hora pra reclamar – disse meu pai sem se importar – Temos uma noticia pra você.

- Bem filha, só prometa não gritar – disse minha mãe.

- Vocês estão me assustando – falei me encolhendo um pouco na cadeira.

Meu pai revirou os olhos e disse:

- Você vai se casar.

X-X-X-X-X-X

- Como assim CASAR? – perguntei me levantando da cadeira.

- Isso mesmo que você ouviu Sasuke – disse meu pai.

- Sinto muito acabar com o plano de vocês, mas não tenho noiva e muito menos namorada – falei certo de que tinha vencido essa.

Minha mãe sorriu amavelmente e disse:

- Você já tem noiva querido, desde os dois anos.

Eu poderia muito bem dizer que 'quase' cai da cadeira, mas iria ser mentira. Eu cai mesmo da cadeira.

- No... Noivo? Desde os dois ANOS? – perguntei em choque.

- Sim – concordou meu pai – Se lembra de Hiroshi Haruno?

- Aquele cara que vem direto aqui? – perguntei me levantando.

- Esse mesmo – confirmou meu pai – Você vai casar com a filha dele.

- Nem que me paguem! – exclamei – Eu não caso com a filha dele nem morto.

- Você nunca a viu, Sasuke – repreendeu minha mãe.

- Estamos no século Vinte e um, e vocês ainda inventam casamentos arranjados? – perguntei ignorando minha mãe. Com todo o respeito.

- Não importa – disse meu pai seriamente – Você vai casar com ela e ponto final.

- E o que fazem pensar que vou aceitar isso? – perguntei desafiadoramente.

- Se você não se casar, perderá tudo – disse minha mãe calmamente – Carros, noites fora de casa, viagens e etc.

Pera ai? ELA NÃO É A BOAZINHA?

- isso é golpe baixo – falei estreitando os olhos.

- Sasuke, isso é para o seu bem – disse meu pai – Casar com Sakura é o melhor, unir nossas famílias.

- Pra quê? – perguntei frustrado.

- Sasuke, negócios, família bem estruturada e etc. – disse meu pai. Obvio negócios.

Suspirei e perguntei:

- Como ela é?

- Acho que é melhor vê-la com os próprios olhos – disse minha mãe.

- Ela deve ser ridícula – comentei revirando os olhos.

- Como você acha que ela é, filho? – perguntou arqueando uma sobrancelha.

- Gorda, cabelo preso em tranças, usa aparelho, óculos, é chata, nerd e irritante – conclui.

Meu pai riu. Qual é a dele pra fazer isso? Estamos falando do meu futuro, provavelmente catastrófico, por ter de casar a força.

- Você vai poder constatar isso daqui a pouco – anunciou minha mãe – Vamos à casa dos Haruno.

- Tenho opção? – perguntei arqueando uma sobrancelha.

- Não – respondeu meu pai.

Fiz cara de cachorro pidão, implorei, mas não conseguiu acabar com esse casamento e meu pai ainda disse algo como "Sou um Homem de palavra, Sasuke. Não vou voltar a trás". Ou quando eu perguntei por que eu, em vez do Itachi minha mãe respondeu " Itachi é mais velho que ela, e você tem a mesma idade dela, é perfeito".

- Perfeito – resmunguei enquanto me secava. – Se meus pais acham que vou parar de sair, beber, curtir e etc., por causa de uma droga de noivado que eu nem quero, estão muito enganados.

Coloquei uma camisa preta, que eu abri os três primeiros botões e dobrei as mangas ate o cotovelo, uma calça jeans preta e um tênis também preto. Baguncei os meus cabelos e fui em direção para a sala, já que meus pais me esperariam lá.

- Vamos acabar com a tortura logo – falei suspirando.

Minha mae sorriu e meu pai assentiu.

X-X-X-X-X-X

- Não vou trocar de roupa, não quero nem saber se não estou apresentável – reclamei me jogando na minha cama. – Se o novo "Sr. Certinho" acha que vai me mudar esta enganado – resmunguei. - Onde já se viu? Casamento arranjado em pleno século VINTE E UM?.

Sim queridas amigas, vou me casar e o pior, acho que com um garoto MUITO certo, pobre de mim... Pobre de mim um caramba, ele que ache que vou ficar presa dentro de casa com ele, aqui o buraco é mais embaixo.

- Srta. Sakura? – Hana me chamou entrando em meu quarto.

- Sim? – perguntei com a voz meio abafada.

- Seu noivo chegou – disse ela meio receosa.

Levantei-me suspirando tristemente e me dirigi a porta, era agora que meu inferno pessoal começava.

Desejem-me boa sorte.

**Continua...**

**Reviews?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Oiee, Capitulo 2 para vocês *-***

**Ah, agora o FF ta com uma frescura, e eu não consegui descobrir o nome de vocês .-. Coloquem para facilitar nas respostas Ok? Desse primeiro capitulo não irei responder porque fiquei confusa ~CRY Mas, amei todos eles e nao irei demorar, postarei o mais rapido o possivel, mas isso tambem depende das reviews xD**

**Boa Leitura.**

Ele definitivamente não parece ser um "Sr. Certinho, ou careta". Claro, o Senhor Uchiha e a Sra. Uchiha, estavam ali impecavelmente lindos, mas o que me chamou atenção foi o MEU noivo? Talvez não seja ele, mas que lindo. Com aqueles cabelos negros bagunçados sensualmente, os olhos negros me fitando com uma pontinha de interesse, a camisa negra com os três primeiros botões abertos, mostrando um pouquinho do peitoral musculoso... Bem, acho melhor parar de descrever e prestar atenção na descida. Fiquei ao lado dos meus pais e cumprimentei o Sr e a Sra. Uchiha.

- Sakura querida, esse é Sasuke, seu noivo – disse meu pai sorrindo.

- Olá – falei.

- Oi – disse ele com uma voz levemente rouca.

- Acho melhor deixa-los um pouco a sós – disse minha mae – Tenho que te mostrar algumas coisas Mikoto – completou pegando na mão da amiga e a puxando para a cozinha.

- Jogo de cartas? – propôs o Sr. Uchiha.

- Vou vencer – disse meu pai indo em direção ao escritório – Sakura, mostre a casa para o Sasuke, sim?

- Ta. – murmurei – Vamos Sasuke. – completei indo em direção as escadas.

- Claro – concordou ele me seguindo.

Depois de quase 10 minutos de Tour pela casa, estávamos sentados entediadamente no meu quarto. Não pensem malicia.

- Então... Você não é o Senhor certinho que eu pensava – falei.

- E você não é exatamente do jeito que eu imaginei – disse ele pensativo.

- Gosta de sair, todo fim de semana? – perguntei arqueando uma sobrancelha.

- Logico – respondeu ele sorrindo de canto – Você bebe?

- Logico – Respondi, não evitando sorrir – O que seria uma boa festa, sem bebidas?

- Seria basicamente festa de criança – disse ele.

- Por favor, não me diz que é controlador! – perguntei me deitando na minha cama.

Ele se levantou da cadeira em que estava sentado e se sentou ao meu lado.

- Às vezes.

- Tipo? – perguntei.

- Não vou te responder isso – disse ele.

- Ta. – falei o encarando.

- Você é...? – perguntou ele indiscretamente.

- Não. – Respondi já sabendo do que iria perguntar – E não me confunda com uma Vadia, foi umas duas vezes porque estava loucona.

Ele riu e disse:

- Sakura, ate que podemos nos dar bem.

- Compromisso sem restrições? – perguntei sorrindo maliciosamente.

- Concordo plenamente – disse ele sorrindo do mesmo modo.

- Então, acho que nos daremos muito bem, Sasuke – falei.

Ele sorriu e céus que sorriso lindo.

- Acho que devemos descer – comentou olhando para a porta.

- Claro – falei me levantando.

- Vamos fingir na frente dos nossos pais – disse ele também se levantando.

- Tipo? – perguntei.

Ele não respondeu e apenas me puxou para um beijo. Um beijo calmo e sincronizado, nossas línguas exploravam a boca do outro com desejo. Passei os braços pelo seu pescoço e ele segurou minha cintura, me puxando para mais perto, como se fosse possível. Depois que nos separamos, por falta de ar, ele disse:

- Preciso responder?

- De jeito nenhum – falei meio ofegante. – Vamos descer? – perguntei incerta.

- Claro – disse ele segurando minha mão e me puxando em direção as escadas.

Quando chegamos à sala, minha mae e a mae do Sasuke deram um sorriso de canto, meu pai ficou indiferente e o Senhor Uchiha olhava para o filho com orgulho.

- Bem, temos que ir – anunciou a Sra. Uchiha – Ate breve, Amaya.

- Ate Mikoto – se despediu minha mae.

O nossos pais se despediram com um aperto de mão e eu disse:

- Os acompanho ate a saída tenho que ir à casa da Ino.

- Querida, você quer que o Sasuke te acompanhe? – perguntou a Sra. Uchiha, quando já estávamos no portão.

Ótimo, agora tenho que aguentar o Sasuke me acompanhando? Acham que eu vou fugir é?

- Não precisa – respondi sorrindo.

- Faço questão – disse o Sasuke.

- Então ta né. – respondi suspirando derrotada. Não posso dizer que QUERO ir sozinha, mas tudo bem vou fingir e quem sabe consigo disfarçar e chutar o Sasuke? – Vamos então, Sasuke.

- Claro – concordou ele pegando na minha mão.

- Ate depois, Sr. E Sra. Uchiha – falei educadamente.

- Ate depois, querida – disse a Sra. Uchiha e o Sr. Uchiha apenas acenou com a cabeça.

Caminhamos de mãos dadas ate chegar à esquina e depois nos separamos.

- Não precisa ir comigo, se quiser – falei seguindo em direção ao ponto de ônibus. Sim, ao ponto de ônibus, já que a Hinata (a que foi dirigindo lembra?), ficou com o meu carro.

- Eu vou – disse ele me seguindo – Você vai de ônibus?

- Algum problema? – perguntei – Hinata ficou com o meu carro.

- Nenhum problema – disse ele – Só achei diferente.

Revirei os olhos e dei o sinal para o ônibus parar. Entrei e o Sasuke entrou junto. Havia dois lugares, os dois ao fundo, só que um ao lado de uma loira, metida a Bitch, que está usando um short que mais parece uma calcinha jeans e um ao lado de uma senhora. Sentei ao lado da senhora e o Sasuke ao lado da loira. Olhei distraidamente para a janela e 15 minutos depois, algo me dizia para olhar para o Sasuke. E ali estava ele, flertando na maior cara de pau, ou será que era a loira que estava se jogando em cima dele?

- Então, você pode ir algum dia numa dessas festas, Sasuke-kun – disse ela mexendo nos cabelos.

VADIA, já é Sasuke-kun, é? E esse puto? Dando trela pra ela. Não que eu esteja com ciúmes, ah qual é, descaradamente, na minha cara?

A senhora se levantou e desceu do ônibus, claro que depois de dar o sinal pra descer né?

Há e sabem o que é melhor? A senhora, estava entre eu e o Sasuke, ou seja, espaço livre para acabar com os sonhos daquela Bitch.

- Hey, Sasuke? – chamei me sentando próximo a ele.

- Sim? – disse ele se virando pra mim.

- Daqui a pouco vamos descer – falei.

- Ok. – disse ele – a casa da sua amiga é longe hein?

- Eu disse que não precisava vir – avisei revirando os olhos.

- Meus pais me matariam, se eu não acompanhasse minha "noiva" – disse ele brincalhão.

Vi a loira arregalando os olhos, Há Sakura 01, Loira Xarope 0000.

- Matariam, mesmo? – perguntei olhando para a janela e em seguida me levantando.

- Já vamos descer? – perguntou ele também se levantando.

- Claro, pretendia ficar a tarde toda ai é? – perguntei dando o sinal.

- Não. – Respondeu ele.

Revirei os olhos e ele disse:

- Serio Sakura, nesse ritmo você vai acabar ficando caolha.

- Por quê? – perguntei descendo do ônibus.

- Toda hora você revira os olhos – disse ele me seguindo sem se despedir da loira.

- Mania – respondi pegando o celular.

- Vai fazer o que? – perguntou ele.

- Ligar pra Ino – respondi – Se ela estiver dormindo, nem vamos lá.

- Por quê? – perguntou ele.

- Nos chegamos ontem, hoje 06h30min da manha – respondi discando o numero da Ino.

_- Alo? – atendeu ela no primeiro toque._

- Ino ta bem acordada? – perguntei.

_- To sim, minha mae me fez levantar minutos depois que você me ligou – explicou ela suspirando._

- To quase na frente da sua casa, vem abrir a porta – mandei.

_- Ok. Comandante – disse ela desligando o telefone._

- Vocês chegaram 06h30min da manha? – perguntou ele surpreso.

- Eu disse que gostava de sair – falei piscando.

- Você é das minhas – disse ele rindo.

Chegamos em frente a casa da Ino e ela já estava no portão. Ela usava um vestidinho cinza com listras brancas que vai ate a metade da coxa, com um cinto marrom na cintura, sabe daqueles próprios? Então é desse. Uma rasteirinha bege, com brilhantes em cima e usava um colar que a Hinata havia dado pra ela, em forma de gato(eu acho). Os cabelos estavam presos em um rabo de cavalo.

Ela olhou pra mim e sorriu, viu o Sasuke e os olhos dela faltaram cair do rosto. Ela me olhou pedindo explicações e eu apenas dei ombros.

- Sakura! – disse ela me abraçando – Quem é esse? – perguntou se referindo ao Sasuke.

Ino, como sempre, MUITO discreta, notem o sarcasmo.

- Porca, esse é o Sasuke – falei. – Sasuke, essa é a Ino.

- Olá – disse ele sorrindo.

- Oi... – disse Ino suspirando.

Sasuke pegou o celular, fechou os olhos e suspirou.

- Sakura, acho que vamos nos ver a noite – disse ele.

- Por quê? – perguntei arqueando uma sobrancelha.

- Jantar, na sua casa. Algo como festa de noivado. – respondeu ele. – Só os amigos e os parentes.

- Porca, você vai né? – perguntei me virando para a Ino que estava estática.

- Noivado? Festa? – repita ela.

- Explica pra ela, antes que ela tenha uma pane – disse o Sasuke olhando para a Ino.

- Ok, nos vemos a noite – falei me virando para entrar.

Ele assentiu e seguiu em frente.

- Você não tem que voltar para o ponto de ônibus? – perguntei.

- Tenho um amigo que mora aqui perto, ele vai me dar uma carona – disse ele piscando.

Assenti e peguei na mão da Ino, a puxando para dentro da casa.

- Me explica essa historia de Noivado. – pediu Ino assim que subimos para o quarto dela.

- Chame as meninas, não quero ter de explicar tudo de novo – murmurei me deitando na cama dela.

Ino definitivamente pareceu o Flash, ligou para Tenten, Para Temari, Para Hinata e ainda avisou a ultima de trazer o meu carro. As meninas chegaram em 30 minutos. Hinata usava um short preto, uma blusinha de alças rosa e uma rasteirinha dourada. Temari usava uma regata branca com um desenho de caveira, uma calça jeans preta, um all star branco e um colar com detalhes pretos. . Tenten usava uma blusa vermelha, que tinha escrito "Love It", uma calça jeans preta, um all star preto e uma pulseira dos Jogos vorazes.

- Pode começar a contar – disse Ino se sentando no chão.

Revirei os olhos e contei a historia toda, pelo menos o que eu sabia. Temari arregalou os olhos, Tenten abriu a boca em um 'O', Hinata também arregalou os olhos e a Ino Gritou:

- NOIVA?

- Chega de festas? – perguntou Temari.

- Nunca – respondi sorrindo – Sasuke e eu combinamos de saímos quando quisermos SEPARADOS e só fingiremos.

- Você deu sorte e azar, Sakura-chan – disse Hinata.

- Mais azar do que sorte – resmungou Tenten.

- E vocês todas vão a esse jantar, já que são minhas amigas – falei dando ombros.

- Não temos opção, não é mesmo? – disse Temari suspirando – Mas esse nome Sasuke, me parece familiar.

- Pra mim também – disse Hinata pensativa.

- Estranho – murmurei fechando os olhos.

**Continua...**

**Mereço Reviews?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Me desculpem, eu estive meio atarefada essa semana e nem deu pra postar. T.T Mas ai está mais um capitulo, espero por reviews, sim?**

**Boa Leitura.**

* * *

Acordei com a minha mae me gritando. Definitivamente, não sei como eu tenho essa facilidade de dormir facilmente. O que aconteceu, foi o seguinte.

Voltei da casa da Ino, e me joguei em cima da cama. Fechei os olhos, naquele esquema "Só estou descansando os olhos", quando minha mae começou a gritar que eu estava atrasada. Levantei-me ainda coçando os olhos e fui em direção ao banheiro. Tomei um banho e coloquei um vestido tomara que caia preto e um ankle Boots preto todo fechado. Coloquei meu perfume da Midnight Pearl e um bracelete de prata. De maquiagem passei rímel, lápis de olho, uma sombra branca esfumaçada com preto, para dar destaque aos meus olhos verdes e nos lábios um batom vermelho. Penteei meus cabelos, os deixando soltos.

- Uau, acho que vou fugir com você – disse meu Pai rindo.

- Vamos – falei sorrindo de canto – Estou disposta.

- Sempre disposta a fugir, não é mesmo? – disse minha mae entrando na sala com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

- Claro – respondi sorrindo.

- Fugir é para os fracos. – comentou meu pai provocativo e já indo se sentar no sofá.

Estreitei os olhos, aquilo já era golpe baixo.

- Isso é golpe baixo, coroa – respondi sorrindo de canto.

- Coroa? – perguntou ele surpreso.

- É coroa – falei vendo uma das empregadas colocar algumas bebidas na mesa. – São quantas pessoas? – exclamei de olhos arregalados.

- Os Uchiha, e alguns poucos amigos – disse minha mãe desinteressadamente.

Eu iria perguntar mais, quando a campainha tocou. Caminhei ate a porta e abri a mesma, dando de cara com Temari, Hinata, Ino, Tenten. Temari usava um vestido preto, que moldava o corpo e que tinha as alças formando um X nas costas. Os cabelos loiros, estavam presos em um coque bagunçado propositalmente, o Ankle boots preto com algumas aberturas, os olhos verdes escuros destacados por uma maquiagem escura e de acessório algumas pulseiras de prata. Hinata usava um vestido tomara que caia azul, que tinha uma fita de cetim na cintura e essa tinha uma flor. Usava um peep toe preto, um colar com uma perola branca, um bracelete prateado e de maquiagem, um batom vermelho, e sombra esfumaçada. Os cabelos estavam presos em um coque elegante e meio que bagunçado. Ino usava um vestido tomara que caia branco, com bege. Uma sandália de salto dourada, com alguns strass, usava também um colar dourado que tinha um leão entalhado bem pequeno(Meu presente). Usava os cabelos soltos, meio que ondulados. Tenten estava usando um vestido preto, tomara que caia, a sandália de salto estilo gladiadora, um bracelete preto com pedrinhas, os lábios com um batom vermelho e com os olhos marcados pela maquiagem escura. Tinha os cabelos presos em um coque, parecido com o de Hinata.

- Obrigada – disse Temari entrando.

- Pelo quê? – perguntei confusa.

- Hoje, meus pais tinham jantar de amigos e pelo menos um dos filhos tinha que comparecer – respondeu ela se sentando em meu sofá. Percebi que meus pais não estavam mais na sala.

- E ela fugiu, deixando tudo por conta do Gaara – resumiu Ino rindo.

- Ele teria um pouco de sorte, se o Kankuro não tivesse ido viajar esse fim de semana – falou Tenten.

- Concordo – disse Hinata – Você seria a mais azarada, se Kankuro estivesse aqui, Temari – disse ela rindo.

A loira olhou para Hinata, numa pergunta silenciosa.

- Kankuro arranjaria um jeito de por você, para ir nesse jantar – respondi dando ombros.

- É mesmo – disse ela fechando os olhos.

- Mas... – começou Hinata – Que tedio.

- Concordo – disse Tenten suspirando – Temari, ontem você ganhou a aposta. – completou ela para a loira que estava de olhos fechados.

- Que aposta? – perguntei.

- De que ela conseguiria virar dois litros de Vodka. – disse Ino rindo.

- Contra quem? – perguntei surpresa.

- Contra a Tenten, oras. – falou a Hinata revirando os olhos. – Ah, mas elas não foram as piores não. – completou olhando de canto para Ino.

Ino corou, e enrolou uma mecha do cabelo no dedo.

- O que você aprontou dona Ino? – falei arqueando as sobrancelhas.

- Nada de mais – disse ela dando ombros – Só fiquei com o Gaara... – completou em um murmúrio.

Eu iria perguntar mais coisas, quando minha mae entrou na sala sendo acompanhada pelo meu pai.

- Meninas. – disse ela sorrindo – Achei que vinham com seus pais... – completou.

- Vir... – começou Tenten.

- Com os pais? – completou Hinata franzindo o cenho.

Minha mae abriu a boca para dizer alguma coisa, mas a companhia tocou. Meu coração se acelerou e eu me dei um tapa inconscientemente na testa.

- Mikoto – disse minha mae abraçando a Sra. Uchiha.

Olhei para minhas amigas, e elas estavam de olhos arregalados. Os pais da Hinata, com o irmão Neji, os pais da Temari, com o Gaara o irmão gêmeo da Temari apesar de serem totalmente diferentes, os da Tenten e os da Ino. Ah, fora os Uchiha, claro.

- Querida. – disse a Senhora Uchiha me abraçando.

Depois disso, foram sessões e mais sessões de perguntas e conversa jogada fora. Me sentei ao lado de Temari e ela disse:

- Será que esse jantar não vai ficar pronto nunca? – sussurrou ela baixinho.

- Pelo menos você não é o centro das atenções. – murmurei enquanto forçava um sorriso.

- Mas você... – começou ela, mas foi interrompida pela minha mae.

- Sakura querida, porque você não vai na cozinha ver como andam os preparativos?

- Claro – respondi levantando e sorrindo – Sasuke me acompanha? – perguntei. É logico que eu tenho um plano.

Ele me olhou confuso e eu apenas arqueei levemente as sobrancelhas.

- Ok. – disse se levantando – Já voltamos. – completou pegando em minha mão.

Quando já estávamos longe de todos os olhares, soltamos as mãos e eu disse:

- Tenho uma ideia para sairmos desse tedio.

- Eu não aguento mais. – disse ele suspirando – Qual é a ideia?

- Vamos encenar, dançar, rir, nos comportamos como amigos/ noivos e depois iremos lá pra cima, junto com os outros – respondi sorrindo.

- E qual vai ser a desculpa para subirmos? – perguntou ele.

- Minha nova guitarra? – perguntei sorrindo.

- Nova guitarra? – perguntou ele espantado.

- Querido, sou multe versátil – falei dando ombros.

- Então vamos logo ver esse jantar, e iremos por o plano em ação – disse ele.

- Claro. – falei segurando sua mão e o puxando para a cozinha. – Mas como vamos avisar os outros? – perguntei.

- Você não é o gênio do mal? – perguntou ele rindo – Deixe comigo, tenho um método.

- Qual? – perguntei curiosa.

- É simples...

* * *

_Continua... Mereço reviews_?

**Anny Taishou: **Seja bem vinda \O/ Ah fico feliz que tenha gostando Anny-Chan *-* Essa aqui é mais engraçada, ela já tem 25 capitulos prontos e envolve humor, confusão e romance. Espero que goste ^^ Vou continuar sim, sorry pela demora T.T Beijos.

**Hina Masen:** Guria, adoro comentarios animados assim KKKK' Sorry, mas NaruHina aparece só no cap 24, é que a fic já tava muito adiantada quando comecei a postar aqui. Desculpa T.T Espero que continue acompanhando mesmo assim. Beijos. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Gente me desculpem pela demora, mas em minha defesa esperei mais reviews .-.**

**Boa Leitura.**

* * *

Depois do Jantar, chamei Ino de canto e murmurei:

- Vamos dar um jeito de fugir.

Ela me olhou com os olhos brilhando e disse:

- Me diz como, topo ate pular o muro da tua casa.

- Você vai avisar o Gaara, que uma amiga do Sasuke vai vir nos buscar de carro. Temos que estar todos no meu quarto, daqui a 30 minutos. Vamos enrolar o máximo o possível e depois pular a janela. – expliquei fingindo estar arrumando uma mecha do meu cabelo.

- E como vamos avisar os outros? – perguntou ela olhando as unhas.

- Do mesmo modo que eu estou te avisando, Sasuke vai avisar para o Naruto, que vai avisar para a Hinata. Já eu aviso para a Temari e ela avisa para a Tenten, que avisa o Neji.

- Brilhante – disse ela – Não foi você que pensou isso, não é?

- Não, foi o Sasuke – respondi alheia – Por quê?

- Tenho certeza de que você não teria capacidade de pensar nisso – disse ela assentindo.

Estreitei os olhos, essa loira ta pedindo pra apanhar.

- Vai logo, antes que eu quebre um salto na sua cabeça – ameacei.

Ela deu meia volta e foi se sentar ao lado do Gaara, conversando com ele animadamente. Tenten conversava com o Neji e Temari, Sasuke, Hinata e Naruto estavam juntos. Decidi me juntar a eles.

- Sakura-Chan, quase não acreditei quando soube que você que iria se casar com o Teme. – disse Naruto sorrindo. Ele tem os olhos azuis, o cabelo loiro sempre bagunçado. Anda sempre com um sorriso no rosto, e te aconselho se quiser ficar feliz, vá para o lado do Naruto.

- E você acha que eu não fiquei surpresa? – perguntei me sentando entre eles. – Quase caí da cadeira.

- Eu caí da cadeira – disse o Sasuke rindo – Liguei para Lily, ela disse que vai vir nos buscar com o Itachi.

- Itachi? – perguntei arqueando uma sobrancelha.

- Meu irmão mais velho, que deu um jeito de fugir do jantar – disse ele revirando os olhos.

Não evitei revirar os olhos.

- Mas então... A onde vamos? – perguntou Hinata.

- Alguma balada qualquer – disse o Naruto dando ombros – Só quero sair dessa tortura.

- O que eu mais quero, é que não fique de castigo depois de hoje – comentei rindo.

Ficamos conversando por mais um tempo, quando Sasuke se levantou de repente e me levou junto em direção as escadas. Aquele era o maldito sinal, que também faz com que as pessoas pensem coisas indevidas... Depois de uns cinco minutos, os outros subiram rindo alto e eu me pergunto o que aquelas criaturas inventaram para subir. Tenten fechou a porta e eu falei:

- Nos não vamos de vestido, não é?

- Não temos tempo. – disse Sasuke olhando pela janela – Ela já esta aqui.

- Mas que droga. – Temari praguejou.

- Vamos pegar umas mudas de roupa e nos trocamos no carro – sugeriu Ino.

- Concordo – disse Hinata.

- Vamos pegar logo essas roupas. – disse Temari indo em direção ao meu guarda roupa. Que só pra constar também tem roupas delas.

Depois de termos separados as roupas, Temari tirou o salto e foi ate a janela, pulando. Tenten, Sasuke, Naruto, Hinata, Gaara, Neji e Ino. Ficando somente eu, já que eu escrevi um bilhetinho. Joguei a bolsa pela janela e Neji reclamou:

- Minha cabeça!

- Foi mal. – falei tentando conter o riso. Pulei tomando o cuidado, de não fazer barulho e de segurar o meu vestido. Mas, como tudo não é aquelas mil maravilhas, meu vestido por ser um pouco colado, acabou rasgando um pouco nas coxas. – Eu amava esse vestido – falei inconsolavelmente.

Sasuke riu, aquele desgraçado.

- Ta achando graça é? – perguntei estreitando os olhos.

- Eu? Magina... – disse ele ironicamente – Lily chegou, vamos logo sair daqui antes que nos peguem. – completou já correndo em direção ao portão.

Corremos atrás de Sasuke e assim que saímos de dentro do território da minha casa, vimos uma Lamborghini preta e na frente dela uma moça de longos cabelos ruivos e olhos verdes claros. Ela estava usando uma blusa bege, com uma borboleta pink desenhada. Um colete que tem algumas correntes, uma calça jeans preta e um Ankle Boots que vai ate o tornozelo totalmente preto.

- Achei que iria demorar mais – falou ela revirando os olhos.

- Não tenho culpa se você é impaciente. – falou Sasuke dando ombros.

- Itachi está quase dormindo lá dentro – continuou ela – E Shikamaru, está dormindo no carro dele – completou indicando uma Ferrari do outro lado da rua.

- Estou bem acordado – falou um moreno, muito parecido com Sasuke saindo do carro – Itachi prazer – se apresentou – E pra quem não sabe essa mal educada aqui é a Lily.

- Mal educada? – disse ela se virando para ele. Tive medo dessa garota por alguns instantes – Lily Montez – acrescentou se virando para nós com um sorriso no rosto.

- Não ligue, ela é meio bipolar – murmurou Naruto ao meu lado.

- Eu escutei isso, Naruto! – Ela falou com raiva.

- Não ta mais aqui, quem falou. – disse ele erguendo as mãos.

- Bom mesmo – disse Lily estreitando os olhos – SHIKAMARU! – gritou.

- Sabe Lily, se você pelo menos prestasse um pouquinho de atenção saberia que estou aqui desde quando eles chegaram – falou o Shikamaru. – ROSADA! – exclamou vindo em minha direção e me abraçando.

- CABELO DE ABACAXI – falei rindo e o abraçando.

- Vocês... Se conhecessem? – perguntou Gaara confuso.

- Shikamaru é um velho amigo – respondi dando ombros.

- Ele sempre nos passa as colas – disse Temari rindo.

- Bom saber que só significo isso para você, Temari – disse Shikamaru se fingindo de ofendido.

- Eu não disse isso – disse ela dando ombros.

- Ok, desculpem interromper a briga do casal, mas temos que ir logo – falou Ino.

- Concordo com a Ino – falou Gaara.

- Vamos – falaram Hinata e Naruto juntos.

- Vamos. – concordamos.

X-X-X-X

Nos separamos nos dois carros. Lily, eu, Sasuke, Itachi e Tenten e Neji fomos na Lamborghini. Ino, Gaara, Naruto, Shikamaru, Hinata e Temari foram à Ferrari de Shikamaru. Peguei meu telefone, com um pouco de dificuldade e liguei para Hinata, essa atendeu depois do 7 toque.

- Vamos Para a boate Glow In The Dark. Shikamaru sabe onde fica? – perguntei.

- Pera ai que eu vou perguntar – disse ela. Esperei uns 15 segundos e ela disse – Sabe sim.

- Então vamos nos encontrar lá – falei sorrindo de canto – Até.

- Até – disse ela desligando.

Lily definitivamente dirigia feito uma doida, quase caí em cima de Sasuke umas três vezes. Itachi toda hora reclamava e ela dizia que ele dirigia feito uma mula, quando o mesmo ameaçou de pegar o volante. Assim que saí do carro, exclamei:

- FINALMENTE A SALVA, Terra firme.

- Não seja tão dramática, rosada – disse ela entrando – E acho que não vai ser muito legal, se te virem com esse vestido rasgado. – completou rindo.

Corei, por um momento havia esquecido que estava com o vestido desse jeito.

- Vamos para o banheiro – disse Temari com a bolsa na mão – Nos trocamos nesse primeiro, da entrada. Vocês esperem aqui – completou pegando na minha mão e me arrastando junto com as meninas. O banheiro estava vazio, por sorte. Então cada uma pegou uma peça de roupa, e sandálias que achava que combinava. Coisa que eu ainda não sei como elas conseguiram pegar sandálias, e fomos nos trocar. Hinata deixou os cabelos soltos, estava usando uma regata preta com o símbolo do Batman, uma calça preta e uma sandália trançada preta, com o solado marrom. Tenten colocou uma blusa de alças finas laranja num laranja clara, que tem a seguinte frase "It's My Life", uma calça preta e uma bota que vai ate o tornozelo com algumas daquelas taxas, que eu não lembro o nome. Temari estava usando uma blusa preta, sem mangas com o símbolo da MTV, uma calça preta e um Ankle boots com uma rosa preta. Ino colocou um tomara que caia preto, com alguns desenhos em prata e rosa na lateral, uma calça jeans azul escura e um salto preto com alguns detalhes, que vai ate o tornozelo. Já pra bobona aqui, sobrou uma blusa preta que mostra um ombro, com um desenho branco, uma calça jeans branca e uma sandália de salto preta. Guardamos as roupas na sacola e fomos encontrar os meninos e a Lily que estavam do lado de fora.

- Uau. – disse Itachi.

- Lindas. – falou Naruto.

- Maravilhosas – falaram Gaara e Shikamaru.

Sorri meio sem jeito, e as meninas coraram. Que coisa.

Quando íamos em direção ao carro, para guardar as roupas. Sasuke me puxou pelo braço e sussurrou em meu ouvido.

- Você está extremamente sexy.

Meu corpo se arrepiou, com aquele toque. Virei o rosto para que ele não visse que eu havia corado, de leve. Me soltei calmamente do da mão de Sasuke e fui guardar a minha roupa.

- Vamos nos divertir – gritou Lily com Temari. Ambas estavam muito animadas.

- Vamos! – concordamos entrando na boate.

IT's PARTY!

**Continua...**

**Mereço Reviews?**

**Anny-Taishou: **Ah gatita, sem problemas *-* Vai dar confusão, sim ou claro? KKKKK' Que nada é que eu já estava postando ela em outro site, tenho 30 capitulos agora *-* Sorry pela demora ._. Espero que goste. Beijos.

**Bianca: **KKKK Sorry - Espero que goste. Beijos.


	5. Chapter 5

**Me desculpem pela demora, esqueci de postar aqui *dá sorriso amarelo***

**Boa Leitura.**

* * *

As pessoas dançavam animadas. Haviam alguns casais se pegando, outros bebendo, conversando... Em fim, uma coisa de doido. Um incrível conjunto de cores, havia também algumas pessoas com roupas florescentes, que dava certa beleza ao lugar. Eu, Ino, Temari e Hinata já fomos dançar, largando os outros para trás. Logo depois, Tenten e Lily se juntaram a nós na pista de dança. Os meninos meio que foram resistentes, mas depois também foram dançar.

- Você dança muito bem – disse Sasuke enlaçando a minha cintura.

- Você que não dança, mal. – falei rindo e me soltando delicadamente dele.

On The Floor, da Jennifer Lopez começou a tocar. Ino me puxou para o meio da pista, e basicamente me obrigou a fazer a coreografia com ela. Logo Temari se juntou, e nos três dançávamos feito loucas. A multidão começou a parar de dançar, para nos observar. Quando a musica acabou, Like a G6 começou a tocar e definitivamente, as minas piram. Puxei Gaara para dançar, Ino puxou Itachi, Lily puxou o Naruto, Hinata puxou Neji, Temari puxou Sasuke e Tenten puxou Shikamaru.

- Vou beber alguma coisa. – avisei saindo da pista de dança.

Me sentei em frente ao bar e pedi uma dose de Whisky. Ainda se mexendo no ritmo da musica, Lily se sentou na minha frente e disse:

- Quer uma sugestão? – perguntou ela sorrindo de canto.

- Que sugestão? – perguntei virando a dose de uma vez.

Ela se virou para o barman e disse:

- Vodka, Suco de laranja, 2 gotas de limão e caipirinha.

- A onde você arranjou isso? – perguntei rindo.

- Uma amiga me ensinou – disse ela dando ombros – É muito bom.

- Vou confiar em você, dessa vez. – falei pegando a bebida que o barman me oferecia. – Mas tenho minhas duvidas, você é um perigo no volante.

- Dirigir não é misturar bebidas – respondeu ela fazendo o mesmo pedido.

- Se você diz. – falei erguendo o copo em um brinde.

Por céus, era muito bom. Pedi umas duas doses depois da primeira. Até que Lily tinha umas boas ideias.

X-X-X-X

- Cara, temos que andar mais – disse Temari totalmente bêbada.

- São 3 da manha – falou Hinata revirando os olhos.

- Isso não nos impede de ir aquela lanchonete 24 horas. – falei dando ombros e tentando parecer seria, só que não estava dando muito certo.

- Concordo com ela. – disse Sasuke se escorando em mim – A noite é uma criança.

- E é a noite que se fazem elas – disse Itachi rindo.

Comecei a rir, definitivamente, a mistura da Lily, Whisky, Vodka e um monte de outras bebidas não haviam me feito bem. Havia dois Narutos.

- Acho melhor levarmos vocês para casa – disse Shikamaru, outro que não bebia.

- Por quê? – perguntou Temari.

- Cara, nos vamos ouvir muito quando chegarmos em casa – disse Gaara rindo.

- Nos vamos nos ferrar lindamente – comentou Ino se escorando no carro da Lily.

- Mas valeu a pena. – disse Tenten se escorando no Neji.

- Concordo – disse Sasuke – Não suporto festas assim.

- AAAI, esse casamento vai dar o que falar – disse Hinata assentindo.

- Vamos logo pra casa, se tivermos sorte nos só vamos ouvir as broncas de manha – falou Lily – Nos não, vocês que pularam a janela – completou rindo.

- Que bela amiga – disse Sasuke estreitando os olhos.

- Eu não disse que iria falar tudo que lhe agradasse – respondeu ela dando ombros.

- RECEBA. Receba que é de graça – tirei uma com a cara dele rindo.

- Vamos logo – disse Shikamaru – Hinata, dirija o carro da Lily.

- Sempre sobra pra mim... – suspirou Hinata pegando as chaves da mão da mesma.

- Vou tentar, da próxima vez não beber... – falou Ino erguendo a mao direita.

- Não prometa algo que não vai cumprir – disse Tenten.

- Verdade. - falou ela suspirando.

- Amigos coreanos, americanos, alemães... – começou Naruto.

- Eu prometo, tentar não morrer da próxima vez que a Lily dirigir um carro – falou Tenten.

- Eu prometo, tentar tirar 8 em historia – disse Temari – Fala serio, matéria entediante.

- Eu prometo... – começou Sasuke.

- Eu prometo não tacar uma roda na cabeça de vocês, se não entrarem logo na droga do carro e pararem de bancar os presidentes. – ameacei entrando no carro.

- Eu prometo entrar, antes que ela nos bata – disse Lily entrando no carro.

X-X-X

Eles me deixarem em frente a minha casa, as luzes estavam totalmente apagadas, e isso me deu medo. Será que meus pais estavam me esperando na sala?

Será que eles iriam me torturar?

- Boa sorte Manola, você vai precisar – disse Sasuke assim que o carro começou a andar (correr), novamente.

Contei ate 100 e dei 12 passos, contei ate 10 e dei mais alguns passos, até chegar em frente à porta da minha casa. Abri a porta lentamente, e suspirei aliviada, ninguém na sala. Fechei a porta de ponta de pé. Fui devagar, fazendo o mínimo barulho até chegar a escada. Bati o braço sem querer num vaso que havia ali perto e esse começou a se balançar, como se fosse cair.

- Não. – murmurei desesperadamente tentando pegar antes que o mesmo caísse. Mas como nem tudo é o que eu quero... Não é mesmo?

O que aconteceu, foi que o vaso caiu no chão, quebrando em vários pedacinhos e fazendo barulho.

- Merda. – praguejei batendo na minha própria testa.

A luz da sala se acendeu, e eu vi minha mãe e meu pai sentados na poltrona.

- O que você acha? – perguntou meu pai. E eu já sabia sobre o que se tratava.

- Ficar o sábado e o domingo sem sair? – perguntei sorrindo amarelo e me referindo ao fato de que hoje é sexta feira. Sim, eu não tive aula essa semana.

- Por mais que eu ache que você merece mais do que isso, acho que já está de bom tamanho – disse minha mae – Sem sair de casa e sem mexer no computador.

Quase caí da cadeira, quando minha mae disse isso.

- Ah e sem celular também, pode ir passando – completou meu pai.

- Vou ficar incomunicável? – perguntei perplexa.

- Não se preocupe seus amigos também – respondeu minha mãe – Combinamos de dar esse castigo.

- Mas isso é injusto – reclamei – Incomunicáveis?

- Vocês fugiram, beberam tenho certeza, e nos enganaram nos deixando com a maior cara de taxo. Está bom, você quer realmente que eu continue? – falou meu pai.

- Mas... – comecei.

- Não nos obrigue a te deixar um mês sem sair, Sakura. – minha mae me cortou.

- Ok. – falei suspirando derrotada. – Posso ir dormir?

- Claro, claro. – disse Meu pai se levantando – Ai que dor nas costas... – reclamou

Sorri de canto e subi as escadas quase que correndo, logico que eu tropecei um pouco mas consegui entrar inteira no meu quarto. Tranquei a porta, e me despi já indo para o banheiro. Tomei um banho e tirei a maquiagem, vesti um moletom velho e uma regata, já me jogando na minha cama e sem delongas acabei adormecendo.

X-X-X

Me espreguicei e abri os olhos lentamente. Me levantei, caminhando somente de cueca boxer pelo quarto, indo em direção ao banheiro. Depois de um bom banho, e de ter feito minha higiene pessoal, procurei meu celular e só então me lembrei que estava de castigo, por causa de ontem.

- Onde já se viu, Sasuke Uchiha de castigo – resmunguei enquanto abria a porta e ia em direção a cozinha. Olhei para os lados, para ver se não havia ninguém vindo e peguei um pedaço de bolo de chocolate, e depois mais um. Depois de tomar café, me joguei no sofá da sala e comecei a assistir TV, passei de canal, passei mais uma vez e nada de bom. Sem querer meus olhos pouco a pouco foram fechando... E eu acabei dormindo.

_Sakura estava sentada no bar, uma musica mais lenta começou a tocar e ela se balançava no ritmo da mesma. Observei a menina de cabelos rosados, eu estava extremamente equivocado, quando pensei que ela seria uma garota feia, que usasse óculos, aparelhos e que não ligasse para a aparência. Sakura se mostrou decidida, confiante, sincera e totalmente provocativa. Realmente, temos mais em comum do que muitas das garotas com quem já saí. _

_Minhas pernas se moveram sozinhas e quando me dei por mim, estava sentado ao lado dela._

_- Se cansou de dançar? – perguntou ela me fitando com aquelas orbes verdes._

_Sorri de canto e respondi:_

_- Apenas não tem ninguém de interessante na pista._

_- Enquanto eu estava lá, havia alguém interessante, não é mesmo? – perguntou ela com um sorriso maroto._

_- Eu não disse isso. – respondi – Mas não posso negar que você é muito interessante._

_Ela virou o rosto para o lado por alguns segundos e depois voltou a olhar para mim. Se aproximou lentamente, ate que seus lábios ficassem próximos ao meu ouvido e murmurou:_

_- Também não posso negar, que você me parece muito interessante. Sasuke._

_Fechei os olhos e depois os abri rapidamente. Quando ela ia se afastar, a puxei pela cintura fazendo com que ela se levantasse e ficasse entre minhas pernas._

_- Não brinque com fogo, você pode se queimar – murmurei a fitando._

_- Eu posso querer me queimar – respondeu ela mordendo o lábio inferior._

_Não resisti aos meus impulsos e a puxei para um beijo._

- MAS QUE DROGA! – gritei me levantando em um pulo.

Itachi ria feito um condenado, o copo de agua já vazio. Sim, o desgraçado jogou agua em mim.

- Do que você ta rindo, seu babaca? – perguntei com os dentes trincados.

- Vish, a bela adormecida acordou com raiva – disse ele rindo mais ainda.

- Você vai ver a bela adormecida – falei jogando uma almofada nele – Vou ter minha vingança.

- To morrendo de medo – ouvi ele murmurar enquanto eu ia em direção as escadas.

Quando entrei no meu quarto, bati o tornozelo em alguma coisa e foi ai que eu percebi que já estava de noite, ótimo passei a tarde e a manha toda dormindo. Troquei de roupa e ai a ideia mais absurda veio em minha mente. Ir na casa da Sakura.

- Só que nenhum de nós pode sair de casa – comecei a falar andando de um lado para o outro. - A não ser, que não me vejam saindo – completei olhando para a minha janela.

X-X-X

**Pretty, pretty please****  
****Don't you ever, ever feel****  
****Like your less than****  
****Fuckin' perfect****  
****Pretty, pretty please****  
****If you ever, ever feel****  
****Like your nothing****  
****You're fuckin' perfect to me**

_Querido, querido, por favor,_

_Nunca, nunca se sinta_

_Como se fosse menos do que perfeito pra caralho_

_Querido, querido, por favor,_

_Se em algum momento você se sentir_

_Como se fosse nada,_

_Você é perfeito pra caralho pra mim._

Terminei as ultimas notas de olhos fechados. Meu quarto estava escuro, já eram quase 23:00 e a única luz presente era a da lua, a janela estava aberta e eu de shorts folgados e uma camiseta masculina.

- Não sabia que cantava tão bem. – disse uma voz muito conhecida para a minha pessoa.

Caí da cama e por pouco não levei minha guitarra comigo.

- Voce quer me matar? – perguntei estreitando os olhos.

- Claro que não. – disse ele sorrindo de canto.

- Como entrou aqui? – perguntei me lembrando de que a porta estava trancada.

- Pela Janela. – respondeu ele.

- Virou o Homem aranha agora, é? – perguntei sarcasticamente e já me levantando.

- Você que é muito distraída – rebateu ele.

- Poderia ter me chamado – falei estreitando os olhos.

- E atrapalhar você cantando e tocando? Não obrigado – disse ele sorrindo de canto.

- Mas o que você faz aqui? – falei me sentando com as pernas cruzadas na minha cama – Sentiu minha falta, foi?

- Fiquei entediado e decidi escalar a sua janela – disse ele dando ombros.

Depois disso um silencio um tanto que constrangedor se instalou no local. Sasuke olhava pra mim e eu olhava para alguma coisa que me pareceu bastante interessante nas minhas unhas.

- Então, né – começou ele – Acho que como vamos ser obrigados a casar, melhor nos conhecermos um pouco, não?

- Então sente aqui na cama, porque lá vem historia – falei rindo e colocando a guitarra pendurada em um canto. – Me conte sobre você.

Ele se sentou com as pernas cruzadas como eu, me encarando diretamente. Logico que ele tirou os sapatos.

- Eu não sei sobre o que eu conto – respondeu ele.

- Añh... Como você conheceu o Naruto? – perguntei.

- Fui criado com ele – respondeu Sasuke dando ombros – Com quem foi seu primeiro beijo? – perguntou ele arqueando a sobrancelha.

- Com um cara chamado Mike. – respondi – E o seu?

- Não me lembro bem, depois do primeiro vieram muitos – respondeu ele fazendo pose de convencido.

- Nada convencido, você não é mesmo? – falei ironicamente.

- Eu? Magina. – disse ele.

X-X-X-X

- Então nos linchamos as pernas das cadeiras dos professores, nessa apresentação e na hora em que todos se sentaram, as cadeiras caíram – contava Sasuke.

- Isso é para os fracos. – falei rindo. – Engraçado é mesmo, você colocar um balde de tinta cor de rosa em cima da porta, para o professor se sujar. Ainda mais daquelas que são quase três horas para tirar...

- Quanto tempo de suspensão? – perguntou ele curioso.

- Quase 3 semanas – falei assentindo satisfeita – Mas valeu a pena.

- Você é louca – disse ele assentindo.

- Pelo menos não fui eu, que quase coloquei fogo na escola – acusei rindo.

- Foi um acidente – disse ele tentando se defender – Eu fui fazer um lanche e acabei esquecendo a panela no fogo.

- E a panela quase que derreteu, fazendo um fogo do caramba e acionando o alarme de incêndio? – perguntei sarcasticamente.

- É tipo assim – disse ele se esticando.

A essa altura do campeonato, eu e Sasuke parecíamos amigos de muito tempo. Estávamos deitados atravessados na cama, um do lado do outro e já eram quase 3 da manha.

- Mas que diabos, você tava cozinhando? – perguntei.

- Eu tava fritando carne – disse ele escondendo o rosto no colchão – Não sou bom em cozinhar.

- Eu juro que não percebi. – falei ironicamente.

- Seus pais ainda estão acordados? – murmurou ele.

Fiquei em silencio e comecei a escutar passos vindos em direção ao meu quarto.

- Porra. – praguejamos juntos.

Sasuke se levantou correndo e eu me levantei também.

- A onde eu me escondo? – perguntou ele aflito.

- Droga, eu não sei – falei exasperada.

Uma batida na porta.

Meu coração parou. Nos entreolhamos assustados.

- Sakura filha? – me chamou meu pai.

- e agora? – murmurei bem baixinho.

- Eu não sei, droga. – respondeu ele em um fio de voz.

- Oi? – respondi me fingindo de sonolenta. – Entra de baixo da cama, agora. – avisei para Sasuke.

Depois que eu chutei os sapatos do Sasuke pra debaixo da cama, e escutei um mini murmúrio de dor vindo da parte dele, abri uma fresta da porta.

- Sim, pai? – perguntei esfregando os olhos.

- Seu cabelo ta um desastre – falou ele entrando.

- Eu tava dormindo, 'cê queria o que coroa? – respondi.

- Serio? Achei que tinha alguém aqui. – falou ele distraidamente – Preciso do seu DVD, o da sala queimou.

- Como? – perguntei.

- Esqueceu, que já tava dando uns pitis? – respondeu ele indo para perto da minha cama.

- Ah lembrei – falei passando rapidamente na frente dele – Eu pego o DVD para o senhor.

Peguei o DVD rapidamente e o entreguei para o meu pai. Ele me olhou estreitando os olhos e disse:

- Sabe Sakura, achei que você resistiria mais sobre casar com o Sasuke.

- Eu vi que não tinha opção – respondi sorrindo amarelo – Boa noite pai, realmente to um caco.

- Boa noite – disse ele saindo.

- Bye. – falei fechando a porta e trancando a mesma. – Pode sair. – murmurei.

- Pensei que fosse morrer – falou Sasuke enquanto saia de baixo da cama.

- Não seja tão dramático – falei revirando os olhos.

- A onde nos estávamos? – perguntou ele trocando de assunto.

- Nos seus desastres culinários. – afirmei indo me sentar na cama.

- Teve uma vez em que eu queimei 5 quilos de arroz – disse ele.

- Como criatura? – me segurei para não gritar.

- Qual é? eu achei que ainda tinha agua – disse ele dando ombros.

- E não sentiu o cheiro de queimado? – perguntei incrédula.

- Tava do lado de fora de casa – respondeu ele sem graça.

- Que vontade de estrangular, Sasuke – falei assentindo.

- Acredite, minha mae quase fez isso. – disse ele rindo.

* * *

**Continua... **

**Mereço Reviews?**

**Anny Taishou:**

**Own Linda, sorry pela demora. Entonces, tenho bastante capitulos sim KK' É que a fic ta na reta final já.Tava postando ela no Nyah e decidi postar aqui. Se quiser ler lá por causa da demora das atualizações aqui, pode ir KK ^^ Beijos. **

**Jusamurai:**

**Obrigada, espero que goste. Beijos.**


End file.
